The Next Adventure
by dr100
Summary: "It's draining my energies, stealing my memories!" he cried.  "I'm trapped in an unknown realm, a source of unimaginable power," he let out, fighting for his life.  "I'm losing touch; I'm failing to remember who I am, my home, and my friends!  HELP ME!"
1. Chapter 1

**DW: The Next Adventure -**

**'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Series Two: Episode Three**

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams -**

**Chapter 1**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

**"Where am I? Help me!"**

The Doctor begged for his life. His voice crackled as he spoke. The darkness was so close now.

**"I'm trapped in an unknown realm, a source of unimaginable power," **he let out, fighting for his life.

**"It's draining my energies, stealing my memories," **he shouted, falling to his knees, hands on the ground, head held to a degree so he and his foe looked upon one another.

**"I'm losing touch; I'm failing to remember who I am, my home, and my friends! HELP ME, someone… please!"** he begged, before it was too late.

**_"DOCTOR?" _**Amy roared.

His eyes flickered, and soon they were wide awake, the moment Amy reached him in the console room.

_"Alright?" _she asked him, as she hopped down the staircase from the corridor to the art gallery. "Just been to see on of many of your Mona Lisa's with Rory, and are you sure you're alright?" she asked him again.

_"Yes, fine, no… a little jumpy, as you can probably tell, but there's a reason for this. We've just escaped the Daleks, no… actually, that was way back. We've just fought of our old foe Ec Check Black, and that was in the future! Blimey, now… MS Pond, where to next? Actually… no, I'll choose, I haven't chosen a destination in a long while!"_

_The Doctor climbed to his feet, resting on the console._

Amy saw how out of breath he was.

"You been _exercising_?" she asked him.

"No, _once_," he said. _"And carrot juice, eh Mel?" _he answered, falling backwards, until he slowly started fading away. He became a 'kind of ghost'; wheezing and shuddering like the TARDIS itself on materialisation.

**"DOCTOR?"** Amy yelled, trying to bring him around. She thought her voice would force him off his back, but that didn't seem so.

**"RORY, RIVER!"** she called, until the two people appeared beside her and the console.

**"What's going on?" **shouted River. "What's _happening?_" she asked.

_"The Doctor's not well; he's shaking, almost shivering!" _Rory stated.

_"NO," _said Amy. "He was troubled. Now, he appears to be in a state of shock, but why would he, unless…"

"Unless _what?_" Rory asked her, hesitantly.

**"Davros!" **yelped Amy. "He must be behind this!"

"No," said the Doctor, grumpily. "This is… well, it's a sign they're returning!"

He fell back again, and Amy exchanged carefully considered looks with Rory and River.

Then, the Doctor's body multiplied forward, and up through his eleventh self appeared all but his former selves.

First, an old man, with thin white hair, a pair of some form of technological binoculars tied across his eyes, and strode across the console room with the aid of a cane.

"Who are you young people?" he moaned. "Are you aware that this console room is strictly mine, and nobody else's?

Amy, Rory, and River turned to him, and said, "Shut up, no way?"

They were completely stunned.

Then a small, squat chap with dark hair, chequered trousers, and jumpy persona leaped forward, full of enthusiasm.

"Why hello there everybody, oh… well… the four people present. I've lost my recorder, but it's lucky I have a substitute!"

He reached into his coat pocket, and started playing his musical instrument. The first Doctor however stepped forward, knocking it from his grip with his cane.

Then, another man, tall, lanky, handsome, and charming appeared. He wore a velvet dinner jacket, had curly grey hair, and strode over towards the others with a cool enthusiasm.

"Tell me," he said. "What is going on?"

Amy said – "We've no idea," and the Doctor pushed past her.

"Then it's up to us to work out just what is going on?" bellowed a loveable tone of a voice.

The fourth Doctor had risen from the body of the eleventh Doctor, and he was cheery and smiling away happily.

_**"Tell me,"**_ he said, calmly. **_ "Anyone for a jelly baby?"_**

Following him, the remaining six Doctors appeared, all with their own muddled expressions.

Then, the eleventh passed on, and the console room fell silent. His body had vanished before them all, and left Amy Pond and the others a little troubled.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

****

DW: The Next Adventure -

**'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Series Two: Episode Three**

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams -**

**Chapter 2**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

Amy stared at where her friend once lay. A tear ran down her cheek, but she knew he'd be fine, wherever he was. Rory quickly comforted her.

"It's okay Amy," he said, tentatively, because he knew his wife was upset. "If I know the Doctor, he'll be fine!"

Amy turned to her husband, and saw a smile on his face. It made her believe in his glimmer of hope, the possibilities the Doctor had taught them both to believe in, and now they were endless because Rory was truly speaking from experience, he did know the Doctor.

He pulled her back, and then together they turned to face the remaining Doctors. One was standing, somewhat arched over the others, with his hands thrust in his trouser pockets, wearing his long brown coat to great effect. He looked like a superhero, waiting to save someone, so Amy chose him among the others to answer her questions.

The tenth Doctor stepped forward, and smiled. He sensed his companions were scared, but he would soon put their minds at rest.

"Are you the Doctor?" asked Amy, and she quickly asked him to be 'sure before he answered'.

"Amy Pond, we are the Doctor, your Doctor, and of course, if you like, our own individual Doctors…"

Amy left that Q&A session for a while. This 'whole time and space lark' certainly confuses her.

River stood at her side, a hand resting on her shoulder. She asked – "Which one of you owns the umbrella and silly hat?"

The seventh Doctor was considerably hesitant to speak up for himself, but when patted on the back by the fifth and pushed forward by the sixth Doctors, he soon owned up. River licked her lips, and winked at the confused Doctor. She added – "We had some good times under that old umbrella…"

The Doctor frowned, and stepped back into the crowd of Doctors. Amy just chuckled under her breath, and Rory stood still, also as confuses as the now embarrassed seventh personality.

Then the TARDIS shook, knocking those within off balance. The central column started rising, falling, all at once, absurdly. Then… it stopped.

"What's going on?" demanded the first Doctor, angrily.

A frustrated eighth Doctor through himself forward, establishing contact with the console, and settling her.

"It's alright," he said, cranking up the energy within that of the great space time machine.

"The others picked themselves up, others helped to their feet by previous and 'after Doctor's', and then Amy, Rory, and River adjusted to calmness again.

They turned to the Doctors for the answers that quickly sprung to mind.

They said – "He's arrived!"

"Who?" demanded Amy.

"Your Doctor," they said, together.

On Earth in it's past, in a shop that was in its own future, in a village the Doctor had found himself in, was immediately identified by him, as Stockbridge.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

****

DW: The Next Adventure -

**'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Series Two: Episode Three**

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams -**

**Chapter 3**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

**"Argh," **he groaned, as he felt for his numerous bruises. "That was one enormous drop. Yes, Doctor, you did fall through your own personal past. At the end of such, you fell through space and time, and…" he paused, tugging from inside his jacket pocket at a green sonic screwdriver. He scanned his surroundings. "You're in a shop, and it's early in the morning. The shop keeper's most probably above the shop itself, asleep. I'm surprised my arrival didn't awaken him."

"Ahhh," enthused the tenth Doctor, his right hand floating to the same height as his head, his fingers wiggling uncontrollably, his facial expressions a mixture of unusual thought patterns still processing.

"Doctor, what's the _matter_?" asked River Song, gently. She knew this Doctor, or did in the future.. The first Doctor stepped forward, asked the young man – "Just what can you see, dear boy?"

The tenth Doctor described his agony.

"My memories are flooding back. We all stand together, you and I, but as individuals our pasts are a blur, it helps maintain who we are for a present we're in the process of making. But I can see things, oh yes, the things we've seen, _Doctor_, **Doctors!** The _Giant Robot_, the _Axons_, the _Destroyer,_ the _Slitheen_, the _Krotons_, the _Cybermen_, _Sil_, and the_ Daleks_."

"Enough young man, put them out of your mind, you will destroy us!"

The first Doctor had staggered backwards, his walking stick falling down and the others shrieked in pain.

"Doctor!" bellowed the eighth Doctor, madly. "Concentrate, we must all concentrate, now!"

Through all their difficulty, the Doctor's did as ordered. From one Doctor to the next, eyes closed, minds connected, channelling the connection as Time Lords. Suddenly, it was enough for them to stand, and they broke free from their mind games.

"Molto bene!" exclaimed the tenth Doctor, ferociously. "That's a great mind bender!" he went on, also adding how much he missed home.

"Old Morbius," added the fourth Doctor, in conversation now with the tenth, but the first had a question for the eighth.

"Tell me, young fellow, how did you know what to do?"

The eighth Doctor smiled.

"What we've experienced is a form of physic attack, a mental phenomenon in the form of a mind parasite."

The fourth and tenth Doctors stopped chatting to hear what their eighth chap had to say.

"I see," said the first Doctor, turning to River Song, Amy, and Rory.

"Now you have an idea of what is going on."

The three were clueless.

"Can you not delve a little deeper?" wondered Amy. She saw the old man roll his eyes. The small chap in the dark brown overcoat, wearing all but question marks all over slid up to them with the answers.

"Your Doctor has been taken out of time, his individual time, meaning we take over from where he left off, to fill the gap while he's gone. This means it's deliberate. We believe a creature capable of binding memories from unstable time lines has drawn us together, while it feeds on the stable memories of your floppy haired, bow tie mad Doctor."

"OK, thanks," said Rory, not entirely sure he understood just what one of the many Doctors had told him. He hoped River knew what was going on, because he knew Amy didn't have a clue.

"Remember the Daleks, Doctor," grumbled the Doctor, keeping himself happy. "Try to focus on dates, the when and who, because this thing clearly wants who I am through taking me back through my own personal, yet multi dimensional history. I'm "It's draining my energies, stealing my memories!" he cried. **"I'm trapped in an unknown realm, a source of unimaginable power," he let out, fighting for his life. "I'm losing touch; I'm failing to remember who I am, my home, and my friends! HELP ME!"**

Having risen to his feet, he stood by the shop window situated from beyond the till. He was in a small village. The buildings were all small and neat, and in line with one another. There was a green in the middle of them all. The grass was a bright shade of green, and appeared wet.

"How odd!" he said, now touching the grass, crouched on the ground, examining what was the most unusual thing. "It's not been raining for a solid month, or so says my sonic screwdriver, yet this grass is wet, and I've seen this before…"

_Time would tell, as it often did on the occasion that regarding this event, meant something else, something as of yet, was undiscovered._

"I'm determined to get to the bottom of this mystery. As for the obvious, all is unusually well. The citizens of Stockbridge are going about their daily lives, pets and wildlife, somewhat miserably, but it's this grass. It appears that this is the only 'something' that stands out, and that's good because that means I'm on to something. I just wish I had a good idea!"

_

* * *

_

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

****

DW: The Next Adventure -

**'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Series Two: Episode Three**

**Starring Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill, as the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams -**

**Chapter 4**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

"It must be what we can't see that's the problem," said the fifth Doctor, pacing up and down the platform to the red, and orange and yellow glass base of the TARDIS console. "We can see and remember everything because we're in the TARDIS…"

The Doctor was cut short by the fourth Doctor, who asked – "Whatever happened to the TARDIS ever protecting us?"

"Oh shush, shush, Sir!" hissed the first Doctor, grumpily shoving him aside. "Clearly, times have changed, and we were just on to something!"

"Yes," said the second in all but a reminiscent whisper. "We all know the TARDIS impeccably well, but when taken out of time, we're lost. The eleventh Doctor must do his best to identify what shouldn't exist wherever he is now."

"Try concentrating again," offered the sixth Doctor.

"No!" shouted the first. "We can't make contact with him, and when we make contact as one, we use up our energies!"

"It's odd how there isn't a single picnic basket, family, or wild life on the grass itself. Dotted about the village square, there are people having picnics but on benches in the shade. When people have picnics, they're generally celebrating the warmth outside, given off by the sun. There are birds, staying well clear of laying a foot or a feather on the grass. There are dogs off leads all avoiding the village green." He stopped to consider his own hasty actions. "It's a trap, and I've been a fool, an idiot. I've touched the grass, knelt on it, felt it between finger tips, but all I detected was how wet it was, a disturbance in the rift, the only vortex residue given off. The grass, the green, is a fake, and what's more… The residents, the tourists, and the wildlife, have no idea. A man raving like a lunatic on their village green, none of them blink twice. There's a bubble shutting them out, or keeping me from antagonising them. I sensed something was wrong!"

Amy was huddled up to the seventh Doctor, who's accent rubbed off on her own. To her left, the fourth Doctor was teaching her tricks wish his yoyo, and Rory being teased so had had enough. He approached the staircase, and leant his wife a hand.

"We've not been married long, and you're flirting with the Doctor, ten of him at once!"

Amy smiled; glad to have grabbed his attention.

"So, you're beginning to get your head around this time travel thing?"

Rory shrugged his shoulders back at the sheer mention of such.

"Being surrounded by as many geniuses at once offers the possibility of a TARDIS tutor."

He took a side step behind the console, plucking a short fellow in a dark jacket, a mop of black and grey hair, who Rory introduced as the 'second Doctor'. He saw Amy frown. Now it was her turn to show jealous of him she was.

"COME ON!" yelled the eleventh Doctor, oblivious to the passers-by, and the realm beyond his own insanity. "Whoever you are, whatever you are, your using me, my memories…"

He paused to consider the facts. "Yes," he then concluded. "I could be, no, no, I am. I'm in a memory void, created when a mind parasite absorbs information and wishes to store it, like when a spider catches a fly, and wraps it up for afters, but then considering the parasite itself, you begin to wonder how far in it is in your memories subconscious, my previous selves. If I concentrate, call them using my present memories; bring them up to speed, I might go free. In order to leave here, kill of the mind games, the other Doctors must have my present thought patterns!"

He shut his eyes, thought long and hard about what he had to do, but it was no good. "It's this place, not allowing my mind to wander. I can't cont them, which means I'm stuck, unless… no, I have the key to the TARDIS. I can call the TARDIS to my present location, by my want of desire."

Closing his eyes again, he found he was able to send for his ship. Sure he hadn't yet beaten the parasite, he opened his eyes to feel the weight of all on board his ship wrestle him for a hug. "Amy, Rory, Doctors!" he exclaimed. "Quickly, get off me, there's work to do!"

"Work?"

The fourth Doctor demanded an explanation.

"I think he means dematerialising free from the trap of the mind parasite," the tenth Doctor informed them. The eleventh Doctor set the wheels and cogs in motion, the other Doctors observing cheerily.

"So how did you escape, where was it, Stockbridge?" asked Amy. "I heard the Doctors, your previous selves talking…"

The eleventh Doctor grinned, terrifyingly.

"Oh yes, of course," he said, turning to the others. "Would you explain to our companions just how we did it?"

Amy was at a loss. "We?" she mumbled, confused.

"We're the same Time Lord. When at a time you Doctor was but one, with his own memories, and thoughts, but he escaped using the TARDIS to bind us until whole again, and our memories are as one, defeating the mind parasite, and freeing our pasts, present, and futures from the trap."

"This life you lead Doctors," muttered Rory, entirely puzzled.

"Well don't worry old chap, you'll get used to it," replied the second Doctor, preparing to 'play them all out with a song on his recorder.'

"However," the eighth Doctor cut in. "If we outstay our welcome…"

"Yes," said the others, well aware of the timelines folding in on themselves. "It's been interesting," said the first Doctor, patting down the shoulders of the eleventh man. "It's been very, very, very, very interesting!" In a flash from the console, he was gone.

"Goodbye Doctor, and might I add I'm liking your selection of bow ties."

The second Doctor was zapped.

"Might I ask about your hair? Is it mine, by chance," the third asked before he too became all too distant to respond to.

"BYE, BYE!" yelped the fourth, ducking the first beam but striking the next. The fifth just waved silently, unsure of what next to say.

"It's been an honour," said the sixth. –"…knowing I'm the only Doctor who's at all fashionable."

He too vanished.

The seventh Doctor tipped his hat, which then rolled down his arm, and landed in his hand. HE waved it about, and then faded away. The eighth Doctor shook the Doctor's hand manically, and then departed. The ninth Doctor tugged at his leather before waving and vanishing, and the Tenth Doctor became all but a watcher, observing the new man, his companions, his new TARDIS, the atmosphere – changed, but for the better, it seemed.

"Where's River?" asked the eleventh Doctor, jumping about, skipping about the console, hurriedly.

"Funnily enough," replied his companions Amy and Rory, - "We lost sight of her some time ago…"

"She too must have teleported to her own time and space, or… no, I wonder…"

* * *

**Next Time:**

"Is she alright, your TARDIS?" asked Amy, as the TARDIS threw her off balance. The Doctor was unable to respond. He was wrestling with stabilisation, "time travel increasing," he was able to confirm.

"Rory's gone!" Amy stuttered, the TARDIS being one to blame. "Where is he?" she shrieked, alerting the Doctor.

He got up from beyond the other side of the console, his scruffy hair and bow tie a fitting combination of madness, insanity, and fashion taken to a whole new level.

"Amy, Amy, it's OK," he said, rushing around the console to give her a whopping great hug, and some reassurance all would be fine. "I'll do something right now, I will," he said, still finding the TARDIS a pain to control.

"He's dead again, isn't he?" she screamed, rocking in his grip. "I don't think I could stand it," she said, pushing the Doctor away from herself. "Tell me he's not dead again?" she bellowed.

* * *

**Coming Soon:**

A new fan fiction series is beginning – based on 'The Adventures of the Nth Doctor' – Series Title. Based on the new Doctor Who Fan Series broadcast via you tube, starring myself – Nathan Mullins, as the NTh Doctor. The series will tell the Doctor's adventures on screen, in a new format, as fan fiction.

A taster of what to expect from the first story of the thirteen story series: Regeneration -

Memories are dear to us all. Imagine if, for instance, you knew the ending of a story so well. You'd read that story over and over again, for so long now you sympathised with its made up characters, because you had grown to love them. Regeneration is similar, in that the next Doctor was the story repeating itself, and he knew his own story, how it would begin, and then end. Sympathy was something he accepted, given his journey, like those before him, was long and overly complicated. He'd set out miserable and different, and soon learn to love life. The freedom of adventure was a joy to explore. The Nth Doctor rise up from his struggles, meet new people, visit previously unexplored worlds, and then it would all end. But not yet.


End file.
